Every Time
by swAhILi2011
Summary: It was just a simple thing, holding hands, but to the two of them it meant everything. A kiss is something simple, but the greatest show of affection, and after the first one will never be enough once.  Their first touch, first kiss, and that final kiss
1. Every Time We Touch I get this Feeling

It started with an almost accidental brush of the fingers, one that caused Alfred F. Jones, school quarterback and supposed ladies woman of Luther High School, to blushed bright red all the way to the tips of his ears. Arthur Kirkland was the quiet, sarcastic type, who had always made it a point not to mingle with the inner circle-but Alfred was the exception. He always was. Neither of them could pin point exactly when it had started, when it moved from simple friendly hugs and slaps on the back to the light brushing of fingertips that made their hearts hammer in their chests, cerulean and emerald making contact before both of them pulled back, Alfred turned and walking away-but Arthur didn't mind. That was how Alfred was, and he knew the poor boy was confused and embarrassed. Arthur had come out the year before, their Junior year, but Alfred hadn't said anything, no snide remarks and no teasing, just a shrug like he'd known, like he really didn't care. He'd tried to bring it up with the blonde several times after, but Alfred always brushed it off, changing topics quickly, almost uncomfortably. But after that first contact, before they knew it, both of them had started wondering what it would be like to do more, to hug in a way that wasn't just friends, when it would mean more…and finally, several weeks after that first touch, they were both walking home from school, neither speaking until Alfred finally sighed and looked over at Arthur, his fingers curling and uncurling by his side.

"Arthur…I…can I hold your hand?"

He blushed deep crimson when Arthur arched one of his fairly large eyebrows, even though the tips of his ears had turned red as well.

"Hold my hand? Ah…are you sure, Alfred?"

Alfred nodded, flushing even deeper and biting his lip, looking down at the sidewalk as they walked.

"I've been wanting to ask for a couple weeks now…b-but, y'know, I didn't know what you would think."

"What I would think?" Arthur queried, and then he sighed very softly. "Alfred…you do realize what the implications of such an action are?"

"I know, Artie, I'm not stupid." Alfred mumbled, fiddling with the straps of his backpack. "It's not like I haven't thought over this…I think…I-think-I-might -possibly-sorta-like-you."

Arthur froze for a moment, pausing in his steps, but then a light chuckle escaped his mouth at the way Alfred's cheeks were flushed, the way the words had come out of his mouth in a jumble, like he was afraid if he didn't say them now they wouldn't get out. Alfred had always been a bashful type when it came to feelings, despite whatever bravado he put forth for his mates, and Arthur knew the boy had probably prepared himself for this moment for days. That made his heart warm over and he could help the crooked smile that made its way to his lips as he reached over to brush his fingers over Alfred's for a moment, and then he laced them together. Alfred seemed shocked for a moment, and then one of those big grins Arthur was so fond of spread across his face and he laughed, squeezing Arthur's hand.

"Does this mean you like me too?"

"Of course it does, git." Arthur huffed a bit, blushing, but the smile never left his face as he squeezed his hand back. Alfred was positively beaming as he started walking again, swinging their joined hands a bit as he did, a bubble of laughter escaping his mouth.

"So can we be a couple? Like, I mean, an actual couple-not sure how it'd go over with the guys, but hey, I don't want to keep someone special like you hidden from view." He winked, causing Arthur to blush even deeper and mumble something under his breath, Alfred catching only the words "idiot" and "adorable" which just made his grin widen. "I think I'll tell everyone, and that way if anyone tries to give you any crap, they'll have to do it to both of us! A hero doesn't let his new boyfriend go through that alone."

Arthur hit his arm playfully, even though the words had made his stomach feel like it was full of butterflies-and not just a few, a whole flock of them. When they got to Arthur's house, which was a few down from Alfred's, they just stood outside the gate for several minutes, both reluctant to let go of the other's hand, to lose that simple contact. Finally, squeezing Alfred's one last time, Arthur let go, cheeks still red as he smiled at him.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning then. "

"Ah, yeah, tomorrow morning it is!" Alfred laughed a bit, shoving his hands in his pockets, the one already feeling the loss of the smaller man's hand. He smiled at him, shuffling a bit on his feet, neither moving, and then Arthur did something rather unexpected-he leaned up on the toes of his boots and brushed his lips against Alfred's cheek, the other blonde's cheeks firing up bright red again. He noticed Arthur's were too when he leaned back down, but he was smiling, and Alfred felt his heart leap in his chest. He took a deep breath, leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to Arthur's forehead, causing the other to blush only deeper and sputter a bit, whacking his chest with a laugh.

"Get going, idiot. I'll see you in the morning."

"See ya, Artie!" Alfred laughed, turning and walking down the sidewalk and waving as he broke into a run the rest of the way home, feeling giddy with happiness and practically bouncing when he made it through his door, scarcely believing his luck. He'd expected Arthur to turn him down, or at least put up some fuss, but he hadn't, and that made him so inexplicably happy that he was still smiling when he went back to school the next morning, immediately seeking out Arthur and taking his hand, causing the other to blush and start sputtering and mumbling things at him, but he never made any move to make him let go. Not that morning, and not a single morning after that. To anyone else it seemed like the simplest thing, just holding hands-playing with the other's fingers and squeezing a bit or simple letting them dangle loosely-but to Alfred and Arthur, those simple touches meant the entire world to them. And they wouldn't have traded it for anything.


	2. Every Time We Kiss I Swear I Could Fly

They were the golden couple of the school, the one everyone talked about, gossiped over at lunch-something Arthur wasn't exactly fond of, but he could deal with it if it meant he and Alfred could hold hands during the school day, and even occasionally Alfred would sneak in a little peck to his cheek or hand. Arthur, naturally, would always start blushing and whack him or start babbling at him when he did so, but that was just his nature. Secretly, he loved the way Alfred would always blush and get nervous whenever he did one of those little shows of affection, and everyone thought it was absolutely adorable. Arthur had expected some hatred from the people at their school, especially from the girls that had always flocked after Alfred, or from the football team since he'd heard rumours of other schools and things that had happened there to homosexual couples, but other than a few side remarks, Alfred's coming out had gone over rather well. Arthur always attested this to the fact that it was simply too difficult to hate Alfred for anything at all, since he'd always been nice to everyone and helped people (part of that hero complex of his, something Arthur had always found endearing and a bit frustrating at the same time). Everything was going swimmingly, and they'd even gone on two (albeit awkward) dates. Alfred had a tendency to get very nervous whenever they did anything further than holding hands, even though he was the one who usually initiated contact. Arthur knew that they'd have to address that issue soon, and on their third date he finally brought it up, just as they were leaving the movie theatre after watching the newest superhero movie ("The Avengers", which Alfred hadn't shut up about for weeks and had finally dragged Arthur along to see). He was still chattering about it as they walked home, Arthur tugging his scarf over his nose against the cold air, his fingers entwined with Alfred's as they walked back toward his house. After several minutes of listening to Alfred yammer on about the superheroes, and how much he loved Captain America, Arthur finally cleared his throat, squeezing Alfred's hand and slowing to a halt. They were in front of a park, and it was a place that Arthur was fairly certain no one would be watching. His cheeks grew warm as he peeked up at Alfred through his shaggy bangs, squeezing his hand a bit,

"Do you mind if I…ah, k-kiss you?"

Alfred raised his golden eyebrows, his blue eyes seeming to sparkle in the moonlight as he looked down at Arthur, his cheeks pink from the cold. He looked absolutely adorable, right in that moment, and then his lips quirked up in a sheepish smile and he nodded, stepping closer to Arthur. Arthur's heart was hammering against his ribs, his hands sweating nervously, but he took a deep breath and cupped Alfred's cheek gently. He closed his eyes, leaning up, Alfred leaning in closer and meeting his lips halfway. The kiss was sweet and loving, and he could feel Alfred's heart beating just as fast when he rested his free hand on his chest. When they pulled apart he opened his eyes slightly, blushing when he noticed the absolute look of adoration on Alfred's face, his cheeks flushed red and a smile on his lips. Arthur cupped both of his cheeks, capturing those beautiful lips in another kiss, this one a bit firmer, and he felt Alfred's arms going around his waist to draw him closer. This time when they pulled away they were both breathing a bit heavily, and Alfred laughed softly, nuzzling Arthur's nose and resting his forehead against his so that he could look in his eyes.

"I love you, Artie."

Arthur blushed deep scarlet, but he smiled and pecked Alfred's lips sweetly, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"I love you too, you adorable, loveable fool."

That night was spent cuddled up together on Alfred's bed, chatting together and laughing. Arthur would occasionally play with Alfred's hair which would cause him to giggle and bat at his hand playfully. Alfred would then pin him down to tickle his sides which made Arthur laugh until he was gasping for air, when he finally called for surrender. Alfred just laughed, kissing his lips sweetly and ruffling Arthur's hair, causing it to stick up every which way, which Alfred found even more adorable and he kissed his ear, causing Arthur to go scarlet and push him off, tackling Alfred onto the bed.

"Git."

"But you love me anyway." Alfred replied cheekily, laughing as Arthur squished his cheeks, but there was a smile on his face.

"Yes…somehow." He added, sticking out his tongue, and Alfred just laughed, turning and kissing the palm of Arthur's hand.

"Clearly you love me for my charming personality and handsome features."

"Better stop or your head will explode from the size of your ego." Arthur teased, poking his nose, blushing deeply. "Besides, you're more cute than handsome."

"Am not!" Alfred said, his voice squeaking a bit and that caused him to blush deeper from embarrassment. "You're the one who's supposed to be cute! I'm a football player, I'm supposed to big strong and manly and handsome-"

Arthur silenced him with a kiss, chuckling when he pulled away and cupping his cheeks.

"Oh, believe me, you're all that. You're just also as adorable and still clinging onto your baby fat." He squished Alfred's cheeks to exemplify his point. Alfred pouted, causing Arthur to laugh again. "And the pouting is not helping your case, love."

Alfred's lip jutted out more, but then he realized what Arthur had said and pulled it back. Arthur laughed, pecking his lips again in apology, and after he pulled away he was surprised to feel Alfred's hands on his cheeks pulling him in for another kiss, this one a bit deeper, longer, and when they separated Alfred was grinning again, hugging him to his chest in a tight hug.

"Mmm I don't think I'll ever get enough of that."

Arthur blushed deeply, wiggling a bit in his arms, but he laughed softly and leaned up on his elbows to kiss him again, tweaking his nose when he pulled away.

"Me either, love."


	3. Every Time We Kiss I Reach for the Sky

The beeping of the monitor was Arthur Kirkland's least favourite noise in the world. All it did was remind him of where he was, of the reason he was here, and he despised the constant reminder. He straightened up in the chair, his back creaking causing him to groan. He was too old to be sleeping like that, but he refused to leave his husband's side, and they refused to let him share the bed, so the chair it was. He looked over at the bed, at the slumbering figure laying on it. Only the beeping monitor assured him that Alfred was really alive, his skin, always so tanned by the sun in their youth, was now almost as pale as the sheets he laid on, and his eyes were closed. His breaths were shallow enough that his chest barely rose and fell, and Arthur found himself constantly placing his hand on his chest just to feel the faint beat of his heart. He sighed softly, feeling his eyes brim with tears that he thought he'd long since shed dry. How many times had he cried now, since the first time they'd heard the diagnosis the year before-terminal prostate cancer, the same thing his father had died of years ago now. He took Alfred's hand in his, squeezing it the slightest bit-something they had always done when they were young, always holding hands whenever they went out or even if they were just sitting on the couch watching movies. But now…a sob escaped his throat as he held onto the hand tightly, a hand that had once thrown a football for a winning touchdown, piloted an aircraft for the US Army, made him a hero to his whole town and, most especially, to Arthur himself. But now he could barely lift that hand from the bed, and those blue eyes so filled with life were dim behind his spectacles.

"Nnh…Artie?"

Arthur gasped softly at the soft voice, squeezing his hand and Alfred's eyes flickered open slightly, a faint smile on the other man's face. Arthur tried to smile back, even though his cheeks were glistening with tears and his heart was aching as Alfred looked at him, eyes slightly unfocused.

"I'm here, love."

"'Course you are…you're always here." Alfred smiled, squeezing his hand weakly. "We did promise forever…"

"Sixty-six years is a rather long time." Arthur nodded, eyes tearing up again. "But nowhere near long enough to be at your side."

"Hush…it was going to happen someday, Art." Alfred said softly, and Arthur felt a pang in his heart at how weak his voice was-how many times in the past had he told Alfred to keep his voice down? He wished now that he could hear him shouting and laughing that boisterous laugh of his.

"B-but I was supposed to go first…it makes sense, I-I'm older…" Arthur whispered, a few tears dripping onto their joined hands, and Alfred just shook his head weakly.

"You have to live…live for me a bit longer, 'kay?" Alfred smiled, his breath wheezing a bit, and Arthur's eyes widened in horror.

"Al-"

"Shh…it's okay, Artie…you knew it'd be soon." Alfred whispered, his voice getting fainter and his eyes threatening to close, but he was holding on, because he wanted to stay with Arthur for every moment he could. "At least…at least I could be with you."

Arthur just shook his head, more tears spilling over his now wrinkled cheeks, his hand shaking as he clung onto Alfred's weaker one.

"B-but what about m-me….how can I l-live if you're not here?"

"Because you have to…I'll see you soon, I promise." Alfred smiled weakly, squeezing Arthur's hand slightly, as best he could. "Don't cry, babe…I lived a long life, and…I don't regret any of it."

"B-but..I-I…" Arthur couldn't even get words out anymore, his voice was so choked with emotion, and he found himself clutching onto Alfred's hand. Alfred just smiled, his eyes falling shut but he forced them back open.

"I love you…I love you, Art, no matter what…forever and ever…"

Arthur sobbed, clinging onto his hand, and when he saw the nurse enter the room he realized what it meant, and suddenly he was so scared, because Alfred was leaving him, he was never going to see him again, he was going to have to bury him, the one man he had loved with all his heart…he clung onto his hand tightly, leaning over and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, letting them linger.

"I-I love you too, Al…I love y-you so m-much…" he whispered against his lips, and he heard Alfred chuckle breathily.

"Good to…know…bye, Artie…see ya later…"

Arthur froze, his heart stopping for a moment when he sat up and saw his eyes shut completely, felt the hand in his fall limp. The machine flat lined, and the nurse just walked over calmly to switch it off, Arthur still staring at Alfred's face in shock. This couldn't be real, it couldn't be happening-he couldn't be dead, Alfred, the light of his life, the bright and energetic boy who had run off to join the army to be a hero, the one who always had a smile…he was dead. The nurse just gave him a sympathetic look, her brown eyes sorrowful as Arthur's shoulders hunched and he started to sob loudly, refusing to let go of Alfred's hand, to lose that last contact. The Nurse just put a hand on his shoulder, her voice soft as she intoned.

"Captain Alfred Franklin Jones, time of death, 9:32 A.M."


End file.
